Despairkomaeda and the swaggy komahinas
by tumblruserfanfiction
Summary: This is a fanfic I made for tumblr user despairkomaeda. Has some kinda nsfw text and drug references.just saying. also it was ended before the story became complete because despairkomaeda was an asshole to me and made me feel like shit so i stopped. (also i was just trying to entertain him)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fanfiction about tumblr user despairkomaeda. It is called despairkomaeda and the swaggy komahinas. Despairkomaeda did weed. It made his eyes bleed and turn red. He felt so.. so… swaggy. He then met up with hinata and had the komahinas. It was hot. Everyone was jealous and memehurt after getting butt on. This is just the beginning. End of chapter one**


	2. Chapter 2-The Komahinas

Despairkomaeda then had to walk home. On his way home, he showed off his supa luck swag through becoming a meme. When he got home, he opened the door and saw hinata appear out of no where. They did weed. They did clean. They did swag. Then….. they did each other. Hinata showed why he was also a super high school level yiff master. He made komaeda despair for him (hence despairkomaeda). They yiffed. Then, a baby appeared out of nowhere. They decided to name him komahina. They were so happy they cried tears made of tiny hinatas and tiny komaedas. Those tiny hinatas and tiny komaedas yiffed, creating more komahinas. The komahinas are multiplying by the hour, will it ever stop? Find out in Despairkomaeda and the swaggy komahinas chapter 3- #IM WHEEZING


	3. Chapter 3-IM WHEEZING

Once despairkomaeda stopped crying tiny hinatas, he looked down and realized that there were hundreds of hinatas, komahinas, and komaedas around him. Except they weren't tiny anymore, they were full size. He was unable to tell which hinata and komahina was the real one. He knew what he had to do.

"Attention all Hinatas, Komaedas, and Komahinas." said despairkomaeda. A few looked at despairkomaeda, but quickly lost interest and looked away. despairkomaeda found a mega phone and then walked to the podium that was in there for some reason.

"I SAID, ATTENTION ALL HINATAS, KOMAEDAS, AND KOMAHINAS!" yelled despairkomaeda through the megaphone. The crowd turned to look at him, and they all went quiet.

"Now, look around. There are hundreds of us! I don't know which ones were here first! I know what I have to do. But you all have to stay here. I will make (out with hinata) a journey to get the things I need to figure out which hinata belongs with which komaeda, and which komahina belongs to those two." said despairkomaeda.

Then one hinata from the crowd spoke up and said, "What makes you think we'll stay here?"

"One, I said so, and two, I got weed." answered despairkomaeda. He then brought out a swag load of weed. "I think this is enough for everyone." Then they all agreed and they did weed. One of the hinatas had asthma and after doing the weed cried out, "#IM WHEEZING"

Then while the weed was being passed out despairkomaeda used his supa luck to get out of there and barricade the house with memes.

What is despairkomaeda going to get? Where is he going to get it?

The story continues in Despairkomaeda and the swaggy komahinas: Chapter 4- sdpARKLY G


	4. Chapter 4- sdpARKLY G

Despairkomaeda knew what he needed. He needed the sdpARKLY G, the pink gif with the power to find out which hinata and komaeda belonged, and which komahina belonged with which hinata and komaeda. He also needed something to eliminate the other komahinas/hinatas/komaedas if necessary. He had two problems.  
1. He didnt know what that thing was.  
And 2. He didnt know where either of these things were. So his first stop was somewhere familiar.  
"You want your fortune told?" Asked hagakure.  
"Actually I'm looking for a few things." Said despairkomaeda.  
"Boy do I love chicken strips-"said hagakure before being interrupted by despairkomaeda.  
"Not now hagakure, what I need is information. Where is the sdpARKLY G?"  
Hagakure gasped. "t-t h e.. sdpARKLY G?" Hagakure starts to sweat nervously. "THE." Despairkomaeda was confused. "the?" He asked hagakure. "the" said hagakure with a nod.  
"What do you mean the? That doesn't make any sense?" Said despairkomaeda with anger.  
"Shh," said hagakure putting a finger to his lips. "You will understand soon. Now leave me be, I have to get my chicken strips out of the oven" said hagakure before quickly dashing away.  
"Dammit, he got away and all he said was the! Oh well, I think I know who to talk to to get a better understanding." Said despairkomaeda.  
What will happen next? Find out in chapter 5- 25968 attempts.


	5. Chapter 5- 25968 attempts

Despairkomaeda knew there was only one person who could explain what "the" meant: super high school level detective, kyouko Kirigiri. "Kirigiri, I need your help!" Said despairkomaeda. "I see no reason why I should help you." Replied Kirigiri, seeming annoyed. "I need to find the sdpARKLY G as soon as possible! Please!" Pleaded despairkomaeda. Kirigiri scoffed. " hmm, the sdpARKLY G? Hehe, fine, I'll help you." She hands despairkomaeda a map. "You see the sdpARKLY G on this map? That's where you can find it. But remember, since it's a .gif file it'll be on a computer, and the computer does have a password. Even I couldn't figure that out. So I guess you're gonna have to use your supa luck for this one." She said.

"Thank you Kirigiri, and by the way, I visited hagakure earlier for information and all he said was 'the'. Do you understand what that means?" Asked despairkomaeda.

"Hmm, the? That's almost positively one of hagakure's rambling predictions about something. Your best option would be to ignore it." Replied Kirigiri.

"Okey dokey. Oh, one last question. Ya want some weed?" Asked despairkomaeda.

"Hmm, yes." Replied Kirigiri. Despairkomaeda smiled and sold her some weed. Despairkomaeda got in a taxi and used the money he got from selling da weedz to pay for the trip to the location of the sdpARKLY G. Despairkomaeda saw the computer. It was just there, all by itself, so despairkomaeda quickly ran over to it. He moved the mouse and the monitor turned on to show the lock screen. He noticed the user name was "the", but despairkomaeda shrugged it off per Kirigiri's suggestion. He thought what to put for the password, and put in his first try. He typed "swaggy" into the computer and shockingly, it was not the password. He then tried "ya did weed". Again, this was not the password. Despairkomaeda tried for 2 more hours with no success. Whenever he felt like giving up he remembered the more despair, the more room there is for hope, began cackling maniacally, and continued guessing passwords. Then despairkomaeda tried "komahina" and then the ground started to shake. The computer monitor started to flash "PASSWORD ACCEPTED" and then everything stopped. The ground ceased moving, and the computer unlocked. He had done it. The combination of komahinas power and despairkomaeda's supa luck had unlocked the computer. Despairkomaeda was so excited, laughing hysterically and then clicked on the .gif folder. A window popped up on the screen, "this folder is locked, please enter the password". Despairkomaeda tried for hours, he didnt even know how long. He turned on some music to help him concentrate. It was no reason by sum 41, live in Ontario 2005. Then, he succeeded. He got so happy he yelled into the sky, "Ohhh my god. Ohhh ,y god. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh THERE IT IS THERE IT IS. THERE IT IS. OH MY GOD. EAYEAYEYAYEAHEYAHEY EYAEAAAAAAA YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YEAAAAAS. I FOOUND IT. I FOUND IT. I FOUND IT. I FOUND IT. YEAH. YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. I FOUNDI IT FINALLY! YEAH! OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD I FINALLY FOUND IT. OH MY GODO. HOH MY GOD. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. TAKE A LOOK AT HTIS EVERBODY. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. I FINALLY GOT IT. OH MY GOD my heart is beating 100 miles per hour. i was listening to my favorite band once again. Sum 41. No Reason. Live in Ontario 2005. after 25968 encounters I HAVE FINALLY GOT IT OH My god corre al gol, lo va a patear yyyy GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOoOoOoOoO LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! GOL GOL GOL GOL GOL GOL GOL GOL!…QUE GOLAZOOOOO!" Despairkomaeda has finally found the sdpARKLY G, but how can he bring it back home to finally solve his problem that started all this in the first place? Find out in the final chapter, Chapter 6- t-t h e ..


	6. Chapter 6

despairkomaeda wa nugget to me hes a douche fuck you despairkomaeda at least say your sorry

the end

and good riddance this shit hurt the fuck out of me


End file.
